Pain
by daughter of Athena and Apollo
Summary: This is a one-shot into Jane's past life. Rated T for sugestive adult themes and violence.


**A/N: I've never eally like twilight, I don't hate it, but I wouldn't normally consider writing a fic about it, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. WARNING! This is very disturbing, or at least to me it is.**

Pain. That was the story of my life. Since the beginning that's all I've ever felt. My father, he abused me. He slapped me when I tried to call for help. He told me to shut up, and that I was lucky that he didn't kill me. My father was a horrible person, and he was also the first person I ever killed. Of course I had to go through an even more excruciating pain before I could.

_He_ had come to me one night. It was the first night I had been able to out run my father. I had just made it out of the door when he came and grabbed me. He asked me if I was happy with my life. I said no and the man bit me. His teeth didn't hurt going in, but after he extracted them I began to feel it. The poison was coursing through my veins, and every centimeter it traveled I could feel. It hurt so much more than anything my father had done to me. I gasped, hoping to die, not for the first time. I was denied, and the pain continued.

Eventually it subsided and I woke up in my Victorian room. My father, though a heartless bastard, was an excellent business man, and he made an extreme amount of money. That was the reason my mother, turned a blind eye to what he was doing to me, she would watch her own daughter suffer all for money. I wanted to kill her almost as much as I wanted to kill my father. Almost.

I opened my eyes and saw my room in vivid detail. I wondered where the strange man had gone, but I was honestly more curious about my new sight. I could count every one of the dust particles on my pillow if I wanted to. My father cleared his throat. I realized he had been in the corner of my plush room. I saw him like I'd never seen him before. He walked over to me and I could see every hair on his head, and I wanted to rip every shred of his hair out of his miserable head.

He advanced and for the first time in my life I wasn't scared of his tall figure. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. He got closer and said in his low hoarse voice, "I know you're not asleep. Now open your beautiful eyes, before I open them for you." I could feel him put his head in front of my face. I caught a whiff of him and his usual foul odor was suddenly appealing. I opened my eyes and he gasped. I didn't know what he was gasping about; the only thing I knew was that I wanted to see him suffer, like he had made me suffer, and then I wanted to kill him. Slowly. He backed away and I sat up.

I became aware of a slight pain all around me. Almost as if it was originating from my very skin, it was growing, and becoming unbearable, and I suddenly knew just what to do about it. I looked at my father and imagined him on the floor, withering in agony. It happened and the pain all over me left. My father was on the ground, begging for mercy, like I had so many times before. I smiled. He started crying, and sweating, curling up into a ball.

I could've stayed like that forever, watching him whither in agony, but my mother, wearing a long evening dress walked in. I smelled her appetizing scent and couldn't deny my thirst for their blood any longer. I appeared by my mom's side, after just thinking about running over. She screamed, like I had screamed so many times before, the very screams she had chosen to ignore. I bit into her throat, almost draining her of life, but stopping after I realized I wanted to kill my father first.

I turned, leaving my mom barely alive. I kneeled on the ground, where my father was. I sopped the pain for a second and broke every individual finger, and then I broke his arms, then his legs, enjoying his screams. I finally took a bite out of his flesh. He didn't taste as good as my mom, tobacco tainting his blood, but I drained him nonetheless. I turned back to my mom, and finished her off. Then, looking around the room where I used to be tortured every day, no one doing a thing about it, I departed out of the front door as if I hadn't just murdered my parents. That's when I met Aro.

He explained to me what had happened, and that he had left me for my parents to find, that way I could kill them, He admitted to reading my thoughts, and said that he knew how deeply I hated them, and that I would be thirsty after I woke up. I thanked him for allowing me the opportunity to end my pain. I asked him if there was anything I could do in return and he asked me to join his family, and so I did. He helped me figure out my power, and we realized that the price I had to pay for being able to make someone feel an agony so intense was that I would always be in moderate pain, then if I wanted to hurt anyone the pain I was in would get unbearable up until the point that I released it on my victim. When I learned that I would be in constant pain for the rest of my eternal life, I wasn't surprised, because pain is the story of my life.

**A/N: I really don't care if you review, I'm just happy this story has finally left me alone.**


End file.
